


Обиделась

by Sorca



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca
Kudos: 1





	Обиделась

Ты хоть знаешь на что я обиделась  
Или делаешь это назло?   
Так зачем ты вообще извиняешься?  
Ах, всё просто, это приличная дно.

Так давай, извиняйся с запасом!  
Что б уж лет так на двадцать вперёд!  
Что б потом без зазрения совести,  
Разбивать мои чувства об лёд.

Поначалу усердно трудишься,  
Доказать что б свою правоту.  
А потом без устали молишься,  
Кусая губы до крови во рту.

Сочинить хотя бы три столбика,   
Пару строк для тебя накатать.   
Но не помню я, чтоб ты искренне   
Пару слов для меня мог связать.


End file.
